The purpose of this study is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of prolonged subcutaneous administration of insulin-like growth factor I (rhIGF-I) in patients with Type I Diabetes Mellitus who are in suboptimal control. Specifically, we are evaluating the effects of rhIGF-I therapy on glycemic control, hypoglycemic symptomatology, lipid metabolism and renal function.